The Return of Firestar
by catlover2976
Summary: A flaming star, doused long ago, will return. With the help of snow, ice, and fox, he will save us all. I own only my OCs rated k for minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

(I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs)

The tabby tom turned to the calico cat beside him.

"Dawnstar. Starclan has spoken to me." He hissed urgently.

"A prophecy?" She asked.

He nodded. "A flaming star, doused long ago, will return. With the help of snow, ice, and fox,he will save us all."

"He's always been a strange kit, doesn't even like the housefolk." The sand colored she-cat mewed to the grey tom beside her. "Always looking out the window. Ever since the housefolk brought him home, can you believe it? My great grandmother used to tell me that a forest was there once. Of course, that's when she had been a mere kit. Smudge used to talk about a bunch of 'clans' but everyone knew it was only a myth. What were they? Darkclan, Cloudclan, Wetclan, Wonderclan? Oh who cares?" The sand colored cat continued. "Used to go on and on about a cat named Firestar, but everybody knew he was crazy. Poor thing, used to have a friend named Rusty, ya know. Mother said his housefolk probably just moved away and took Rusty with them. Smudge must have just gone crazy."

Firestar flicked his tail in annoyance at the kittypet's ignorance. Who cares what those two kittypets thought? He remembered everything. He had no idea how long had passed, but he would return to his clan. Perhaps it was all some type of test from Starclan? Soon, his new self would be 6 moons, and he looked the same as he had used to.

These twolegs called him Sunny, it was demeaning. The very topic of his was walking through the door right now, chattering away.

He made his move, nothing could stop him. He felt invincible.

Firestar reached the lake in 4 days time. There was nothing there. His heart sunk like a stone, he stopped to hunt.

Then, Firestar headed in the direction his paws took him.


	2. Welcomed

The Return of Firestar (Once again, i own only my OCs. I should of had this chapter up a while ago but it got deleted) "How is he?" Dawnstar asked her medicine cat. "He's still unconscious. Dawnstar," the tabby turned to his leader with wide eyes. "He smells of Thunderclan... but..." He let his voice trail off. "Go on, Tigertail." Dawnstar insisted. "But he is not one of our own..." Firestar groaned. The scent of herbs surrounded him. He slowly got to his feet. He was in a medicine cat den, underground. "You're awake!" Firestar turned to see a tabby walking towards him. By the time Firestar was well enough to leave the medicine cat den, he had been renamed Firepaw and his mentor was a black tom named Duskfur. The 'new' Thunderclan camp was below a huge weeping willow. The paws of many leaders had made a ramp from the ground to the leaders den in the trunk. The leader made her announcements from the ledge outside her den. The other dens were large burrows in the ground. The branches of the tree were woven tightly together, with the only spot you could move through being the camp entrance. No cat could sneak in... or out. One of the apprentices, a white she-cat with black ears, walked up beside him. "Hi! I'm Snowpaw! You must be Firepaw! My mentor is Sunblaze, the bright yellow tom over there. That brown she-cat with the red belly is the deputy, Robinwing. That black and white tom is Swiftpaw." The she-cat mewed. Firepaw flinched at the name 'Swiftpaw' but the cat beside him didn't seem to notice. That tabby is Badgerfang. That black cat beside him is Swantail, his sister. Robinwing is his sis too, and so is Snowbreeze, the white she-cat over there, she's Tigertail's apprentice." Snowpaw continued. "Alright, unless you're gonna be a mentor as well as an apprentice, I'm gonna show Firepaw the territory." Duskfur purred in amusement. Firepaw followed Duskfur onto an outcropping beside the camp. "Wow, you can see everything from here!" Firepaw mewed. It took Firepaw two seconds to understand everything. "That mountain with pine trees and stuff is Shadowclan, that small island surrounded by a lake, with waterfalls is Riverclan, the hills and stuff over there is Windclan. That small island in the middle is where the gatherings take place every full moon, and the leaders stand on that little rock." Firepaw meowed proudly. "Yes, ho-" "A guess." "Well," Duskfur spoke, heading into their territory. "We share a border with Windclan and Riverclan. We can speak with Starclan at Moonlight rock. On the island." Duskfur told him. "That clearing over there is where we train, and sometimes battles take place there." Duskfur then led Firepaw over to a clearing behind the tree. It was full of rocks. "We began burying our dead in graves a while back. We moved some old graves here, but not all." "Can I go see it?" Firepaw asked. "Of course." Duskfur replied, leading the way. The graves closer to the tree were all cats he knew, but Firepaw didn't recognize the newest ones. He stopped at a large, very important looking stone. FIRESTAR Firepaw sighed, and sat down on the grave. "It's disrespectful to sit on the graves. Especially that one." His mentor scolded. "Come on, the night patrol will be out soon." Firepaw twitched his ears in amusement, but did as he was told anyways. As the sun set, and he followed his mentor home, Firepaw took one last look at 'his' grave. "Something tells me Firestar doesn't mind." 


	3. Mistaken

Firestar 3 "Wake up!" A sharp claw prodded Firepaw's stomach. "Come on!" "What Graystripe!?" Firepaw moaned. "Who's Graystripe?" Firepaw opened his eyes to see Snowpaw staring at him like he was crazy. "Nothing." Firepaw mewed hastily. He jumped to his feet, fully awake now. "Our mentors are gonna show us the basic hunting and fighting techniques today!" She meowed excitedly. "Oh! I almost forgot! You see the calico-tabby over there? That's Foxtail. That orange cat with the black feet is Darkmoon, her mate. Badgerfang, Robinwing, Swantail, and Snowbreeze are their kits. They say Darkmoon is descended from Firestar himself." Snowpaw told him. "Now lets go!" The she-cat mewed, changing the topic. "Whoa! At least have something to eat first!" Sunblaze laughed. Firepaw looked at him with a look of gratitude. Firepaw grinned as he took a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Snowpaw sat down beside him with a plump vole. Firepaw felt like he was being watched. He looked up. Brightheart's ghostly form changed her gaze and looked in the other direction. Then she disappeared. Firepaw stared at the spot for a moment, then began to eat. As he took the first bite, he felt something bump into him. "Sorry." A blue kit said shyly. It had one eye. The she-kit looked at her paws. "Don't be." She looked up in surprise. "It's my fault for placing my big rump in your path. To make up for it, I want you to have this." Firepaw hooked a mouse out of the fresh-kill pile and handed it over to the kit. She looked at him, amazed. "I'm Firepaw." "Bluekit." She purred before taking the mouse over to the nursery. "We're going to the gathering!" Snowpaw sang, dancing around the apprentice den. "Who's going?" Swiftpaw asked. "Us, Dawnstar, Tigertail, Robinwing, Snowbreeze-" "Well, duh, which warriors are going?" "Sunblaze, Duskfur, Foxtail, Darkmoon, Swantail, a few others." "Elders?" "Ferrettail, Grayfur, Willowfur, Rosefur, Grayfeather, and Pinetail." "Come on!" Duskfur's annoyed bowl interrupted. "I don't want Firepaw to miss his first gathering!" 'More like my millionth. But it will be different...' Firepaw thought. 


	4. Gathering

Firestar 4 Firepaw bounded towards Four Stones beside his clan. 4 rocks surrounded the large rock in the middle, which was called, ironically, Great Rock. The other clans were already there, but the leaders didn't start the gathering right away. Firepaw wandered over to the elders. They were sharing stories with whoever was listening. "Firestar, at that time called Fireheart, thought up a plan to get rid of the dogs. He had a group of volunteer cats. They would help lead the dogs to the gorge. When Fireheart ran, the dogs followed, hot on his trail. He was almost there." The young cats around the elders leaned forward. "Clouds covered the sky, Fireheart was willing to jump over the edge himself if that's what it would take to save his clan." The cats turned to the apprentice that was now speaking. He looked to be about 7 or so moons, yet he stood with the confidence of a clan leader, and the way he told the story, you'd think this young cat WAS Firestar. "The gorge was close. He emerged from the trees and ran, focused on the cliff. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder. Fireheart slowed, knowing that if he outran the dogs, his plan would fail." Firepaw retold his memory. He stood taller, remembering every detail. "Fireheart's heart raced as he ran. The pack behind him, barking, "pack, pack! Kill, kill!" "The words slashed Fireheart like teeth." Firepaw's eyes blazed and his audience held their breath, subconsciously leaning forward. Firepaw raised his paw dramatically. "Almost there, almost to the cliff..." Firepaw slammed his paw down and all the cats jumped. "Something barreled into him. Fireheart fought to get up as a paw pinned him to the the ground. A growl sounded in his ear. 'Going somewhere, Fireheart?' It was Tigerstar." The audience gasped, and stared at him with wide eyes, eager for him to continue his story and tell them what happened next. "Fireheart struggled to free himself. 'Greet Starclan for me.' Tigerstar told him. 'Only after you!' Fireheart gasped. Then Tigerstar released him!" Firepaw's eyes blazed and his fur fluffed up as if reliving a horrible memory. "Tigerstar ran up the nearest tree. Before he could understand what was going on, Fireheart heard a savage howl. He turned around to see the lead dog standing over him, fangs gleaming, eyes blazing, saliva falling from it's open mouth. There was no escape. He closed his eyes and prepared to meet Starclan. Pain like very sharp rocks filled his body as the beast shook him to and fro. He twisted and fought, but could not break free." Firepaw trembled, then continued. "Suddenly a yowl sounded, and the dog dropped Fireheart as Bluestar rammed into it's side. The force of the impact sent the dog stumbling over the edge of the gorge. As it fell, it grabbed onto Bluestar. They both fell over. Dogs who couldn't stop in time followed, but the rest ran away. Fireheart searched and searched, and then, seeing a glimpse of Bluestar in the current, he jumped into the gorge." "If you are done running your mouth." A she-cat growled from the top of the Great Rock. "Fireheart couldn't save her, cause she died, and he became clan leader." Firepaw said quickly. He shifted his attention to the leaders. "Thank you." The black she-cat growled. "Well, you were so excited to speak, Shadestar." Dawnstar meowed. Shadestar glowered for a moment, then smoothed her fur. "Well, due to Darkflower's death," she glared at the Windclan cats. "Nightshadow has become the new Shadowclan deputy." Shadestar said proudly. A dark-furred Persian tom stepped forward from his new place among the deputies, then stepped back. Cats of all clans yowled their approval. 'Must be popular.' Firepaw thought. Shadestar held up a paw for silence. "Shadowclan is thriving, and well." She finished. "My medicine cat, Troutfall, has taken Swellowpaw has her apprentice." A brown tom spoke. "What is a swellow?" An apprentice asked. The cat was silenced before he could get an answer. (Swellow is a pokemon, but they wouldn't know that, would they?) Ahead, a greenish she-cat sat proudly next to her apprentice, a bluish she-cat with a red underbelly. "Continue, Oakstar, unless you have more to say." A dark brown tom growled. The Riverclan leader dug his claws into the rock as the Windclan leader glared at him. "I am finished, Badgerstar." Oakstar growled. "Any thing Thunderclan has to say?" "We have three new apprentices, Firepaw, Snowpaw, and Swiftpaw. We are doing fine." Dawnstar mewed calmly. Firepaw felt all eyes staring at him before every cat turned back to the leaders. "Now," Badgerstar began. All attention turned to him. "My patrols have spotted a fox, it seems to have left, but I wish to warn you all." Badgerstar glared at Dawnstar. "Windclan is flourishing and strong." Firepaw's fur bristled. That last sentence seemed like a threat. "Now, I do believe this gathering is over." The clans separated and went their separate ways. Firepaw saw a white she-cat with light blue swirls staring at him, before heading away. Firepaw blinked in confusion, then followed Thunderclan out of the clearing. (Next chapter... WINDCLAN! Midnight- and that's supposed to be exciting... why? me- because... 


End file.
